jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Applexoxo/Change me
Witam wszystkich. Napadła mnie wena, więc chcę wam oto przedstawić mój drugi, inny niż reszta blog pod tytułem "Zmień mnie" ("Change me"). Mam nadzieję, że was zainteresuje fakt, że to opowiadanie jest wzorowane w 1/2 na faktach. Na wstępie dziękuję gorąco LITTLEOxygen, 'ponieważ bardzo mnie wspiera, doradza, podpowiada i motywuje. Fan fiction - fikcja literacka. Jeżeli Ci się nie spodoba lub uznasz, że to ''nie jest opko dla ciebie nie czytaj . :) Wstęp Dzieckiem będąc, kochałam szkołę. Zawsze podobała mi się nauka i każda lekcja. Nie miałam problemów z najwyższą średnią ocen na koniec roku. Moi przyjaciele nigdy nie zawodzili a czas spędzony z nimi był niezastąpiony. Nie mam pojęcia, kiedy to wszystko znikło. Z roku na rok, z chwili na chwilę. Dosłownie w s z y s t k o się posypało. Prysło jak bańka mydlana. Wyrosłam z bajek i przeczucia, że każdy na tym świecie jest dobry oraz miły. Dziwne, prawda? Zwątpić w każdą nauczoną się do tej pory rzecz. Cóż, zawiedli mnie ludzie. Zranili i zostawili. Jestem słaba, ponieważ już nawet nie staram się tego zmienić. Być może, kiedy zdołam się zmienić, to mnie docenią, znajdą, powiedzą, że jestem w porządku osobą … Wiecie jak to jest, ''piszą jak cię widzą. '' I. Było mi zimno, zbyt zimno. Przykryłam się kocem, rozmyślając oraz ciesząc się ciszą i spokojem. Nie zamierzałam już wychodzić z pokoju. Milczenie jest złotem, a ja błotem. Podjęłam decyzję, która wydaje się desperacka i nieprzemyślana. Ale co oni wiedzą? No, właśnie, nic. Ciągle słyszę ich szepty, te uwagi lub przezwiska. Nie umiem nie brać sobie ich opinii do serca. Jeżeli tak bardzo mają mnie dosyć, to dlaczego nie powiedzą mi od razu. W ten sposób tylko zabijają mnie po kawałeczku. Niszczą mnie. Prowadzą do samo destrukcji. '''Do Hethera: Przepraszam, nie zjadłam nic. Przepraszam również za to w toalecie … :/ Wysłałam wiadomość z nowego telefonu (poprzedni rozbił się, spadając z drugiego piętra) do mojej jedynej dosyć dobrej koleżanki, która wie o mnie najwięcej. Od Hethera: Hej, hej. Nie jestem Hethera … Nawet nie jestem dziewczyną! ''' Moje serce na chwilę zaprzestało pracować. Przeczytałam treść odpowiedzi kilka razy. Pomyliłam numery, na pewno. To w moim stylu. Jestem tak beznadziejna, że nie potrafię zapisać numeru telefonu do osoby, która się choć trochę mną przejmuje. (nazwa kontaktu została zmieniona na: nieznajomy) '''Do nieznajomy: Oops. Chyba coś pomyliłam. Sorry, huh. Od nieznajomy: Nic się nie stało. Tak btw, dlaczego nic nie zjadłaś? O co chodzi? Zmarszczyłam brwi. Co kogo obchodzi to, co w ogóle robię? To moja sprawa ile jem, ile ważę, jak wyglądam, jak bardzo nienawidzę wychodzić z domu … Do nieznajomy: Nie twoja sprawa. Nie znam cię. Zapomnij. Od nieznajomy: Nie zapomnę. Teraz cię nie zostawię. ''' '''Do nieznajomy: Odpuść *wywracam oczami* Od nieznajomy: Never. Późno już. Dlaczego nie śpisz? Kto zaprząta twe myśli? Do nieznajomy: To moja sprawa, jesteś natrętny. Od nieznajomy: A ty sassy&rude. Omg, mój kumpel kąpie się pod prysznicem i próbuje śpiewać, ale kompletnie mu to nie wychodzi (to nawet nie jest śpiew!). Do nieznajomy: … ''' '''Od nieznajomy: Trzy kropki nienawiści! Jak mogłaś, zła kobieto. Do nieznajomy: Nie masz przyjaciół? Od nieznajomy: Pff, dlaczego? *dziwię się* Do nieznajomy: Bo ze mną piszesz, zamiast zrobić coś lepszego. Od nieznajomy: Masz zły humor, nie można zostawiać ludzi samych ze złym humorem ;) Do nieznajomy: Aha. ''' '''Od nieznajomy: Okej, to jak masz na imię? Od nieznajomy: Halo! Śpisz? Od nieznajomy: Jak myślisz jak nazwać kota? Mam głupi pomysł: Szczerbatek. Od nieznajomy: No, ej, dziewczyno, która mnie nie lubi… Wszystko OK.? Od nieznajomy: lmao pewnie śpisz, a ja robię ci spam w skrzynce odbiorczej Od nieznajomy: Nudzę się, kakao mi się skończyło, a mój kumpel nie chce iść o 22:39 do sklepu. Bosh, to on wypił ostatki. Logiczne, że+ Od nieznajomy: +on musi kupić mi kakao. Ach, ten limit znaków w SMS. MMS są za drogie. Od nieznajomy: Dobra, ja idę spać. Dobranoc, nieznana. Rozchmurz się, jutro (znaczy dziś, bo jest już 01:27 nad ranem haha) nowy dzień. Od nieznajomy: Nocne marki, huhu. OK. ŚPIĘ. NAPRAWDĘ. ZASYPIAM. DO ZOBACZENIA, SASSY GIRL. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania